kommunikationfandomcom-20200214-history
Medienvermittelte, interpersonale Kommunikation: Vom Brief zum Avatar/ Thesenpapiere Gruppe B
Einführung in das kommunikationswissenschaftliche Denken: Interpersonale Kommunikation, Prof. Koch 'Thesenpapier zur Veranstaltung „Medienvermittelte, interpersonale Kommunikation:Vom Brief zum Avatar“' , 17. November 2008 von Xenia Mesterheide, Fall Term 2008 In diesem Seminar beschäftigen wir uns mit Kommunikation: Kommunikation als Interaktion zwischen mindestens zwei Parteien, die Voraussetzungen, die Art und Weise und die Konsequenzen. Mit der technischen Entwicklung hat sich die Kommunikation von den Deixen gelöst und beschränkt sich nicht mehr auf Kommunikation face-to-face oder via Brief, sondern kann nun über Telefon, Chat oder auch in Onlinespielen stattfinden. Der vorliegende Text beschäftigt sich mit der Kommunikation der menschlichen Repräsentationen in Computer-Mediated Communication(CMC), ihren Konsequenzen. '„Transformed social interaction in mediated interpersonal communication“' von Jeremy N. Bailenson, Nick Yee, Jim Blascovich and Rosanna E. Guadagno 1. In virtuellen Umgebungen wird verbale und nonverbale Kommunikation sowie das Verhalten aufgezeichnet und auf einen Avataren, eine dreidimensionale digitale Repräsentation des Menschen, übertragen. 2. Es wird zwischen „embodied agents“, also von Computeralgorithmen gesteuerten Modellen, und „Avataren“, also von Menschen gesteuerten Modellen unterschieden. 3. Avatare sind in unterschiedlichen Formen vorzufinden: z.B. ist die Stimme, die man über das Telefon hört, ebenso ein Avatar, also eine abstrakte Repräsentation des Menschen, wie eine zu steuernder Figur in einem Multiplayer Online-Game 4. Nach Goffman(1959) muss die Identität/Präsentation als ständige Performance gegenüber der Gesellschaft verstanden werden, da man nach Jones (1964) mit Verhalten, Gesten und auch Erscheinung und Aussehen einen positiven Eindruck generieren möchte. Demnach ist es wichtig, wie ein Avatar gestaltet wird. 5. Es gibt die unterschiedlichsten Möglichkeiten seine Präsentation darzustellen: unterschieden wird nach: Zeitspanne long- und short-term( Haarschnitt, Schönheits-OPs) und nach den Bereichen Erscheinung, nonverbales Verhalten(Mimik, Tischmanieren) und verbales Verhalten(Wortwahl- Giles & Claire, 1979; Akzent) Der Text beschäftigt sich dann mit Theorien über TSI(Transformed Social Interaction) , also wie Menschen in CMC anders interagieren und auftreten können als face-to-face. TSI ermöglicht es verschiedene Strukturen nachzuvollziehen bzw. zu ändern: 6. Self-representation: Es besteht die Möglichkeit das Verhalten/Aussehen einer Person von dem Avatar abzukoppeln und ihn für verschiedene Menschen in demselben virtuellen Raum anders zu gestalten oder kommunizieren zu lassen. 7. Sensory abilities: Teilnehmer können alle Daten, die das Verhalten und Bewegungen der anderen Teilnehmer betreffen, aufzeichnen. 8. Situational context: die zeitliche u. räumliche Struktur der virtuellen Umgebung kann angepasst werden. Nachfolgen werden die Theorien vorgestellt: 9. Facial Identity Capture: Studien zeigen, dass Menschen ein Gegenüber bevorzugen, dass ihnen in Gesichtszügen ähnlich sieht. Bailenson et al. haben das 2006 herausgefunden und stellten fest, dass die Veränderung nicht bemerkt wird. 10. Augmented gaze: Blickkontakt ist eigentlich ein Nullsummenspiel. In CMC jedoch können die Avatare so gesteuert werden, dass alle Teilnehmer gleichzeitig den Eindruck haben, angesehen zu werden. So kann die Wirkung von Blickkontakt, als wichtige Voraussetzung für Beeinflussung, gut ausgenutzt werden, ohne dass die anderen Teilnehmer es bemerken. (Bailenson et al. 2004) 11. The Cyranoid: Guadagno et al. fanden 2005 heraus, dass Avatare, dessen verbales und nonverbales Verhalten von zwei verschiedenen Personen gesteuert wird, besser überzeugen, als Avatare, dessen verbales Verhalten von einer Person und dessen non-verbales Verhalten von einem Computeralgorithmus gesteuert wird. 12. The Proteus Effect: Den Konsequenzen des Reproduzieren des eigenen Typs bzw. Eigenschaften bei einem Avatar, widmen sich zwei Studien (Yee & Bailenson, 2006): - Effekt von Attraktivität: Wenn Menschen einen attraktiven Avatar gesteuert haben, waren sie freundlicher, offener und haben mehr von sich preisgegeben - Effekt von (Körper-)Größe: Bei einer Verhandlung traten Menschen, die einen größeren Avatar steuerten als ihr Gegenüber, selbstsicherer auf und haben eher einen unfairen Deal vorgeschlagen, als die Kleineren oder Gleichgroßen. 13. Eigentlich ist davon auszugehen, dass ein Avatar zu kreieren eine ‚one-way‘ Aktion ist, aber das Aussehen des Avatares hat Einfluss auf das Verhalten des Steuerers. 14. Digital Chameleons: Bei einer face-to-face Konversation wird eine Person, die das Gegenüber mimt, von dem Gegenüber besser eingeschätzt und kann so ein positives Verhältnis aufzubauen. Bailenson & Yee haben 2005 festgestellt, dass gemimte Teilnehmer in CMC aufmerksamer waren u. dem Gegenüber eher zugestimmt haben. 15. Tranforming sensory abilities: Es sollen Möglichkeiten entstehen in CMC die sozialen Sinnesfähigkeiten zu erweitern um so einen besseren Überblick über die Situation und Umgebung zu erhalten: - Mulitlateral perspektive taking: Ein Teilnehmer kann im virtuellen Raum unter-schiedliche Blickwinkel einnehmen, unabhängig von den ‚Augen seines Avatars‘- so kann man unauffällig den Bereich jedes anwesenden Avatars einnehmen. - Behavioral flags: Zurzeit wird die Wichtigkeit untersucht alle Informationen über das Verhalten aller Teilnehmer der CMC in Echtzeit zu erhalten. Hierbei erhält ein Teilnehmer/eine Gruppe die Informationen durch verschiedene Flaggen für Kopfnicken/Schütteln, Gesichtsausdrücke, Blickkontakt & Sprechgeschwindigkeit. 16. Transforming situational context: Es soll überprüft werden, was passiert, wenn das Verhalten der anderen Teilnehmer verändert, also z.B. übertrieben, wird und welchen Einfluss es auf die Teilnehmer hat. Pilotversuche über Lernsituationen habe gezeigt, dass Menschen in einer positiven Umgebung besser lernen. TSI and social influence theory 17. Je höher der Realismus des Avatars, desto weniger muss man wahrnehmen können, dass man mit einem anderen Menschen kommuniziert, um das Ziel zu erreichen. Sozialer Einfluss wird generiert mit hohem Realismus und/oder guter Vertretung. 18. Individuen reagieren unterschiedlich auf virtuelle Repräsentation: Computer-gesteuerte Agenten haben weniger Einfluss als menschliche gesteuerte Avatare. 19. Nach Blascovich et al. (2002) ist der Realismus an greifbare realistische Variable gebunden. Kommunikativer Realismus ist die wichtigste feste Variable; anthropometrischer Realismus steuert zu dem kommunikativen Realismus bei; photographischer Realismus ist weniger wichtig, kann aber wichtig werden. 20. Einfluss durch Manipulation ist schwierig zu erklären, da Gegensätze sichtbar sind: - TSI sollte Realismus schwächen, weil der Avatar nicht der Mensch selbst ist, und deshalb weniger realistisch sein müsste - Auf der anderen Seite kann es sein, dass gerade eine Avatar als realistischer wahrgenommen wird, weil er das optimale Set an Möglichkeiten einsetzt und somit die Kommunikation nicht widersprüchlich oder unverständlich werden kann- kognitive Ressourcen können anders gelenkt werden. Ethik und Konsequenzen 21. TSI bietet Menschen gute Möglichkeiten zu täuschen, Einfluss zu generieren und kann einfach missbraucht werden. 22. Jedoch gibt es auch alltägliche nicht-digitale TSI, die von der Gesellschaft unterstützt werden und nicht dazu führen, dass wir den Menschen misstrauen. 23. Regeln für TSI werden sich entwickeln und durchsetzen, jedoch kann es immer sein, dass ein Gegenüber beeinflussen möchte. Die Forschungen über Avatare und ihr Einfluss sind sehr interessant und ihre Bedeutung wird immer wichtiger, weil wir heute schon einen wichtigen Teil unserer Kommunikation mit Hilfe von Avataren führen. Besprechungen aller Art werden in virtuellen Räumen abgehalten und es ist häufig schwer, wichtige Themen deutlich zu kommunizieren, weil man nicht umfassend über das Verhalten des Gegenübers informiert ist. Ironie oder Hinweise werden missverstanden oder übersehen, was dazu führt, dass die Gesprächspartner lange diskutieren müssen, bis sie nicht mehr ‚aneinander vorbei reden‘. Welchen Einfluss Avatare auf uns haben finde ich sehr interessant, weil dieser Aspekt doch für gewöhnlich im normalen Alltag völlig unbedacht bleibt. Dass man Avatare so einrichtet, dass man sich - in Anlehnung an Goffman - gegenüber der Gesellschaft gut repräsentiert und wohl fühlt, ist sofort schlüssig, aber das dann gerade diese Kreation uns (durch das von uns geschaffenen Aussehen) beeinflusst, ist erstaunlich. Gerade weil der Avatar von der Person, die ihn steuert, selbst geschaffen wurde, ist doch eigentlich davon auszugehen, dass die Person sich mit dem Avatar wohl fühlt und offen und selbstbewusst agieren kann. Xenia Mesterheide 15:22, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Thesenpapier Medienvermittelte, interpersonale Kommunikation: Vom Brief zum Avatar Jennifer Eurich Fall Term 2008 Einführung in die Kommunikationswissenschaften: Interpersonale Kommunikation Prof. Koch Jeremy N. Bailenson, Nick Yee. Jim Blascovich, Rosanna E. Guadagno: Transformed social interaction in mediated interpersonal communication In einer sich verändernden Umwelt entstehen virtuelle Rahmen, in denen via digitalen menschlichen Formen kommuniziert wird- diese reichen von Tonrepräsenationen (Handy, Telefon) bis hin zur grafischen Repräsentation in Videospielen und Chats. Im folgenden werden die wichtigsten Begriffe kurz dargestellt: → Computer-Mediated Communication (kurz CMC) – Computervermittelte Kommunikation → Transformed Social Interaction (TSI) – veränderte soziale Interaktion → TSI-Theorie: Theorie, die die Unterschiede zwischen CMC und face-to-face stattfindender Kommunikation, bzw. mögliche Überlegenheiten und Neuheiten der CMC erforscht (was ist durch CMC möglich, was face-to-face vorenthalten wird) Im Mittelpunkt steht der Begriff des Avatars, der sich von „embodied agents“, die nur von Computeralgorithmen gesteuert werden, durch die synchrone Steuerung durch einen Menschen abgrenzt. Avatare sind digitale Modelle, die wie die Menschen aussehen und/oder sich so verhalten, die sie repräsentieren. Typischerweise werden Avatare untersucht, die in virtuellen Umwelten genutzt werden (also nicht in Telefonaten). Avatare werden prinzipiell nach Synchronität und Asynchronität (Gleichzeitigkeit) unterschieden. Des Weiteren werden sie nach Erscheinungs- und Verhaltensgleichheit systematisiert. Beispiele für CMC: instant messaging (IM), Videokonferenz, Videospiel, massively multiplayer online games (MMGOs). → Wie bettet sich diese Thematik in die bisher behandelte ein? Nach Goffman wird Selbstdarstellung als konstante Performance vor einem sozialen Publikum verstanden, bei der ein gewünschter Eindruck des Selbsts an andere weitergegeben wird. Nach Schlenker präsentiert man sich positiv, zwischen Günstigkeit und Glaubhaftigkeit balancierend. Giles und Claire unterscheiden Veränderungen der Erscheinung, der verbalen und des nonverbalen Verhaltens in ihrer Sprechanpassungstheorie in kurz-, langfristig oder permanent, in bewusst oder unbewusst. Wie funktioniert CMC? CMC erfolgt in zwei Schritten: Zunächst wird ein Avatar erstellt, dann kann er mit anderen Avataren in Kontakt treten, Informationen senden und empfangen. Durch kontinuierliches Updaten des Systems wird Synchronität erzeugt. Theorie der veränderten sozialen Interaktion Die Theorie der transformierten sozialen Interaktion (TSI – Baileson) unterscheidet drei Kategorien, die die Entstehung von Real-Time-Transformationen klassifiziert: 1.Selbstrepräsentation → Die Erscheinung oder das Verhalten des Avatars wird vom aktuellen Verhalten/Erscheinung des steuernden Menschen getrennt oder abgekoppelt. 2.Sensorische Fähigkeiten → Die menschlichen Wahrnehmungsfähigkeiten werden ergänzt, z.B. durch unsichtbare Berater, die von allen Informationen erhalten, selbst aber nur an einen Teil der Teilnehmer Informationen senden. 3.Situativer Kontext → Die räumliche oder zeitliche Struktur der Konversation wird verändert. ' Im Folgenden wird ein Überblick über die verschiedenen Forschungsrichtungen der TSI-Theorie gegeben.' Wandlungen des Selbsts Facial identity capture (= Aneignung der gesichtlichen Identität) Der persuasive Gebrauch digitaler Repräsentation von Menschen ist heute ebenso bei Videokonferenzen als auch in Onlinespielen üblich. Verschiedene Studien belegen die Effektivität algorithmisch betriebener Transformationen, die auf der Tatsache beruhen, dass Menschen dazu neigen, Gesichter, die ihrem ähnlich sind, zu bevorzugen. Bsp.: Studie von Bailenson et al- 2006 – Bush und Kerry Augmented gaze (= erweiterte Aufmerksamkeit) In der face-to-face Interaktion ist Aufmerksamkeit ein Nullsummenspiel, in einem CMC-System ist es möglich, mehrere Interaktionen einzugehen und trotzdem jedem Teilnehmer volle Aufmerksamkeit zuzusichern. Da Augenkontakt auch in face-to-face Interaktionen als machtvolles Instrument wahrgenommen werden, beschäftigen sich drei unabhängige Untersuchungen damit. Bsp.: Studien von Bailenson et al. 2004, Beall et al. 2003, Guadagno et al. 2005 Erkenntnisse aller Studien: (1) Empfänger realisieren die Verwendung von Augmented Gaze nicht (2) Empfänger erwidern die Aufmerksamkeit bei Augmented Gaze häufiger (3) Empfänger (besonders Frauen) werden öfter überredet Cyranoids Ein Cyranoid ist eine Zwischeninstanz, die mit einer Zielperson kommuniziert. Dabei werden verbales und nonverbales Verhalten von unterschiedlichen Individuen gesteuert (Begriffsprägung durch Milgram) Bsp.: Studie von Guadagno et al. 2005 DER PROTEUS-EFFEKT meint die Einwirkung der veränderten Selbstrepräsentation auf uns selbst (Yee und Bailenson 2006). Studie 1 (Yee, Bailenson 2006) belegt, dass Attraktivität positiven Einfluss auf die entgegengebrachte Freundlichkeit hat. Die zweite Studie stützt sich auf eine Studie von Judge und Cable aus dem Jahr 2004, nach der Größe (=Körpergröße) mit Selbstbewusstsein gleichgesetzt wird. Tatsächlich lässt sich diese Erkenntnis in die CMC übertragen: User mit großen Avataren werden selbstbewusster als User mit kleinen Avataren (unabhängig von ihrer tatsächlichen Größe). DIGITALE CHAMÄLEONS Bewusste oder unbewusste Nachahmung sowohl verbaler als auch nonverbaler Verhaltensweisen drückt soziale Zugehörigkeit aus und umgekehrt. Bei CMC kann dies durch Profile (nonverbal), die auf embodied agents übertragen werden, genutzt werden. Bsp.: Eine Studie von Bailenson und Yee 2005 zeigt, dass diese Form der Manipulation sehr effektiv ist und nicht wahrgenommen wird. Wandlungen der Sinnesleistungen Seit den späten 1990er Jahren wird Augmented Cognition (=erweiterte Wahrnehmung) untersucht. Multilaterale Perspektiven Avatare können ihre Sichtweise entkoppeln und sich selbst aus der Sicht eines anderen (Avatars) betrachten, sodass der Bereich des Empfängers beobachtet werden kann. Dabei muss der eigene Standpunkt nicht verlassen werden. Bsp.: Studien belegen die Effektivität des gezielten Einsatzes von z.B. Rollenspielen und raten zur Erweiterung derselben. Verhaltensflaggen Um die in Interaktionen entstehenden Informationen, die sich zum komplexen Verhalten zusammensetzen, zu sammeln, werden in laufenden Studien über den Köpfen der Avatare so genannte Flaggen angezeigt, die Informationen zu folgenden Verhaltensweisen wiedergeben: (1) Nicken und Kopfschüttel-Erkennung (2) Gesichtsausdrücke (3) Reaktionen der Augen und des Blicks (4) Sprechfrequenzen, -dauer Wandlungen des situativen Kontexts Diese Kategorie der TSI ist die am wenigsten erforschte. Aktuelle Studien beschäftigen sich mit beispielsweise verändertem Konformismus, der die machtvollste Form sozialer Beeinflussung darstellt. Weitere Experimente untersuchen den Einfluss von z.B. positiven und negativen Lernumgebungen, wobei die verschiedenen veränderten Verhaltenstypen im Vordergrund stehen. TSI und soziale Einflusstheorie Die verschiedenen Studien belegen die Nutzbarkeit von TSI, um sozialen Einfluss geltend zu machen. Blascovich et al. entwicklen 2002 ein Modell, das sozialen Einfluss während CMC erklären zu versucht. Danach wird sozialer Einfluss durch Realismus oder wahrgenommene Menschlichkeit erreicht. Die verborgene Variable Realismus setzt sich dabei zusammen aus kommunikativen Realismus, der wiederum durch anthropometrischen (körperlichen) Realismus beeinflusst wird, und zum Dritten aus visuellem Realismus, der allerdings nur in bestimmten Situationen wichtig wird. Zusammenhang zur TSI Eigentlich verringert TSI Realität, andererseits können die Ergebnisse der TSI aufgrund der optimalen Nutzung der entsprechenden Schlüssel als realistischer wahrgenommen werden. So wie CMC nach Walthers 1992/6 „hyperpersonal“ ist, könnte sich TSI als „hyperrealistisch“ herausstellen. Ethische Aspekte zur TSI TSI verfügt über ein großes Missbrauchspotential, sodass die Überlegung entsteht, entsprechenden Personen(gruppen) die Mittel der TSI vorzuenthalten (z.B. Politikern), obwohl strategische Kommunikation gerade für diese nichts Neues darstellt. Neben dem Missbrauch von TSI ist ein weiteres Szenario denkbar, das zu einem Vertrauensverlust führt- das Vertrauen in CMC könnte sinken. Andererseits kann der Gebrauch von z.B. Parfüm im alltäglichen Leben als nondigitale TSI bezeichnet werden, an der sich niemand stört. Fazit: Eine Kultur braucht eine gewisse Zeit, Regeln für den Gebrauch der neuen Technologie zu entwickeln. ---- Jasmin Engelhardt Zeppelin University, Fall Term 2008 Einführung in die Kommunikationswissenschaftliche Denken: Interpersonale Kommunikation Prof. Gertraud Koch Thesenpapier zur: Medianvermittelte, interpersonale Kommunikation: Vom Brief zum Avatar ---- 'Transformed social interaction in mediated interpesronal communication' By Jeremy N. Bailenson, Nick Yee, Jim Blascovich and Rosanne E. Guadagno ---- Contents 1. Introduction 2. The Theory of Transformed Social Interactions 3. TSI Research Studies that Influence Social Interaction 4. TSI and the Social Influence Theory 5. Ethics and Implications 6. Conclusion ---- 1. Introduction The evolution of communication technology gave people the capability to connect regardless of his location. It enables conversations and interactions via telephone or internet, through the forms of chat rooms or instant messages. The virtual environment offered possibilities for people to interact. It gave way to communicate without hesitation. With the help of visual images like icons and avatars interpersonal communication developed and bridges the constraints of face-to-face communication. And it is continuously emerging and progressing and influencing not only an individual’s personal as well as its social well being in real world as well as virtually. The latest innovation is the use of avatar. An avatar is a three-dimensional digital representation of people in a shared digital space. It may look or act like the humans they represent. They are used in chat rooms, virtual communities and online video games. In this essay from Bailenson et al., the authors attempted to explain through the use of the different studies performed, how a person’s social interaction developed and affected in a virtual and real environment. They gave an overview how CMC relates to the theory of social influences and its implications. 2. The Theory of Transformed Social Interactions The theory of transformed social interactions or TSI (Bailenson et al.), is a study on how computer-mediated communication permits people to interact in ways not possible face-to-face. It permits changes in the nature of social interaction with the use of methods that enhances or degrades interpersonal communication. It allows interactants to selectively filter and enhance the appearance, verbal and non-verbal behavior of avatars. It also allows interactants to sort out the context in which an interaction occurs. TSI has three dimensions, namely, self-representation, sensory abilities and situational context. Self-representation is modification of avatar's image and manners that separates it to the human driving it. Sensory abilities, the avatar complements the perception abilities of human and situational contexts are the changes of spatial or temporal structure of a conversation. 3. TSI Research Studies Influence Social Interaction The virtual reality unlike video-conferencing offered many possibilities for a person to communicate with other interactants. As mentioned earlier, the main image used here is the avatar. The following are some researches on TSI that demonstrates manipulation strategies to achieve social influence. 3.1. Transforming the self According to Goffman, social life is like a theater performance. It consists of different acts. Self-presentation therefore is a continuous act in front of an assembly, the social audience around us. The gestures, mannerisms and actions we choose are the preferred epitome of the self to others. That these forms of presentation implicate favorable impressions to gain social advantages (Jones, 1964). There are many ways and forms how to change one self. It could be short-term or permanent. It could be the appearance or the behavior. These transformations that an individual performs in real world are projected similarly to its avatar. 3.1.1. Facial identity capture – is a digital alteration of the three-dimensional structure and surface of a face using a morphing technique. An individual’s decision is influenced by the similarities of himself in choosing and interacting with other people. The result of the study using the presidential candidates Bush and Kerry (Bailenson et al., 2006) proved how influential similar attributes in persuading people. People use physical alikeness as affinity in interests and values (Zajonc et al., 1987). 3.1.2. Augmented gaze – is directing mutual gaze at more than single interactants in a CMC system at once. It allows a conversationalist to preserve the illusion that he or she is staring to every person in a room full of interactants. In face-to-face interaction, direct eye contact is constrained to only one person giving the others only a bit of eye contact possibility. Eye gaze is a very powerful device to be persuasive, acquire attention and instruct. 3.1.3. The Cyranoid - is a mediator that communicates with a target person using the words or nonverbal behavior of another individual. The avatar is controlled by two separate individuals for its verbal and non-verbal behaviors. As there is no interruption in the coordination of the gestures and communication, persuading using cyranoid is very effective. Based on the study made using a cyranoid, the results attested that participants that interacted with the cyranoid remembered more details of the persuasive passage or perceived more eye contact in comparison to control conditions (Guadagno et al., 2005). 3.2. The Proteus Effect Social interaction virtually tributes effects in accordance to the self-representation of an individual. The “Proteus effect” is the effect of the changed self-representation in the virtual environment. What are social advantages an interactant gain, the conformity of people to stereotype behaviors. The digital self an individual creates influence the results of its interaction with other participants in the virtual world for his personal advantages. 3.3. Digital Chameleons In the real world, when a person show gestures that are similar to our own gestures we like them better, interact more harmoniously and create a social rapport in a face-to-face interaction. In the immersive virtual reality, a subject who is impersonated by a confederate, rates the confederate more positively after performing a tasked together. The non-verbal behaviors that are saved in databases can be added to an avatar with a purpose of gaining social advantages. 3.4. Transforming sensory abilities With the assistance of technology, the interactants can keep the same type of behavior and summary of these behaviors completely to an individual interactants. 3.4.1. Multilateral perspective taking - the virtual environment enables interactants to perceive the other person from any single point of view. 3.4.2. Behavioral Flags - are summary of real-time informations about the social actions of the interactants and the others. This summary of informations could be a nod/head shake, facial expression, gaze behavior or speaking frequency. 3.5. Transforming situational context Virtual environment are transformable suitable according to the interactants needs or desires. And like in the real world where conformity is a strong social influence factor, the virtual world exhibits the same. Participants conveys to the conduct of the virtual community despite of whether they are avatars or agents. 4. TSI and Social Influence Theory The different researches proved that TSI can be used to gain social influence. To understand social influence during CMC in virtual environments Blascovich and his colleagues developed a model that can show how individuals react differently to the level of realism in virtual representation. That the effects of avatar or agents portraying verbal and non-verbal behaviors particularly communicative like mimic or gestures are higher than plain graphic realism. 5. Ethics and Implications The disadvantage of immersive virtual community is that one may be able to not determine the extent of sincerity and genuineness of the behavior portrayed by the interactant. TSI could be very effective and useful in persuading, in long distance education or selling. Its effectiveness is had been already to some extent used in politics as well. Users and interactants in virtual world should be more aware and keep aware of these abuses and manipulations to prevent others who intend to gain huge advantages or inflict harm to anybody. If people are not made aware of these manipulations and possibility of abuse, they may mistrust interactions that take place in virtual spaces. 6. Conclusion As this research was conducted the widespread use of virtual environment is not as prevalent as it is now. Acceptance of such strategy like the TSI takes time before it would happen. But virtual communities are incessantly growing and becoming more and more popular. Children at an early age are already active participants of the virtual world. The interaction performed virtually, the effects of these behaviors are seeing through. Therefore, the threat of abuse and misconduct is now very high and apparent too. Time is inevitable for a culture to accept such kind of method. However, it will not hamper its perpetuation and development. With the young generation actively participating and contributing to its emergence it will not take very long for this kind of technology to be integrated in the society. As Goffman says, social life is a stage divided in various scenes. Further developed virtual community and avatars will soon be a new act included in this performance. ----